An MFD (Multifunction Device) is an example of a rendering device, which incorporates the functionality of multiple rendering devices in a single apparatus or system, so as to offer a smaller footprint in, for example, a home or small business setting, or to provide centralized document management/distribution/production in the context of, for example, a large-office setting. A typical MFD provides a combination of some or all of the following capabilities: printer, scanner, photocopier, fax machine, e-mail capability, and so forth. Networked MFDs (Multifunction Devices) generally interact with an assemblage of varying client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network.
MFDs generally support two or more similar types of rendering jobs that are associated with an individual submitter and require interaction at the MFD to release jobs for rendering (e.g., printing, scanning, copying, etc). Other job types such as Proof Print typically require user intervention at the MFD. For example, a secure rendering job transmitted to the MFD requires the submitter to perform an authentication process before the job can be released to prevent unauthorized use and to maintain confidentiality. Personal rendering jobs collected at the MFD do not require such authentication but require the submitter to release them at the MFD. Such rendering jobs are located in different areas of the job status pathway. Conventional techniques for releasing the secure and personal rendering jobs display multiple entries in a job queue and are unable to effectively detect and route the rendering jobs to optimize throughput. Accordingly, initiation of a rendering process is necessarily delayed.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved system and method for consolidating and managing a personal and a secure rendering job, as described in greater detail herein.